Coaxial cable is a typical transmission medium used in communications networks, such as a CATV network. The cables which make up the transmission portion of the network are typically of the “hard-line” variety, while those used to distribute the signals into residences and businesses are typically “drop-line” connectors. A principal difference between hard-line and drop-line cables, apart from the size of the cables, e.g., the diameter of the cable, relates to the stiffness or rigidity of the cable. That is, hard-line cables include a rigid or semi-rigid outer conductor that prevents radiation leakage and protects the inner conductor and surrounding dielectric core. Drop connectors include a relatively flexible outer conductor, typically braided, that facilitates bending around obstacles, i.e., between the transition/junction box and the device to which the signal is carried, i.e., a television, computer, and the like. Hard-line cables generally span considerable distances along relatively straight paths, thereby eliminating the need for cable flexibility. As a consequence of these structural and functional differences, there are significantly different technical considerations involved in the design of the connectors used in conjunction with such coaxial cables.
When constructing and maintaining a network, such as a CATV network, the transmission cables are often interconnected to electrical equipment that “conditions” the signal being transmitted. The electrical equipment may be housed in a box that is located outside on a pole, or the like, or disposed underground, i.e., accessible by means of a cover. In either circumstance, the boxes have standard ports to which the transmission cables are connected. In order to maintain the electrical integrity of the signal, it is critical that the transmission cable be securely interconnected to the port without disrupting the ground connection of the cable. This, a paramount technical consideration, requires a skilled technician to effect a proper/reliable interconnection.
Currently, when employing a standard three-piece connector, it is difficult to secure the various components, i.e., the installer must hold the cable and connector firmly in position while tightening the coupling and body portions together, i.e., by manipulating a pair of wrenches. In another embodiment, an installer may use a compression gun to forcibly ram a compression ring over an end of the connector body. The plunger of the compression gun must be axially biased to hold the component parts together during actuation of the gun. Further, the compression ring and connector body must be precisely aligned, i.e., along the axis of the ram, to ensure uniform compaction of the connector body for the purpose of producing a viable electrical and mechanical connection therebetween. Generally, the various components must be axially biased within a frameset, or frame assembly, to guide the compression ring over the connector body. Should there be even a modicum of misalignment, i.e., between the compression ring and the connector axis, the electrical performance may be unacceptable. Finally, as the connector size varies, so too will it become necessary to vary the size of the frameset. Consequently, it will be necessary for an installer to carry an inventory of dedicated framesets, i.e., a wide variety of framesets to address the variability in size.
Therefore, there is a need to overcome, or otherwise lessen the effects of, the disadvantages and shortcomings described above.